Rio 2 - Dschungelfieber
Rio 2 – Dschungelfieber ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm, der von Carlos Saldanha produziert wurde. Als Fortsetzung des Familienfilms Rio wurde er in den Blue Sky Studios entwickelt. Die beiden Aras Blu und Jewel, die mitterlweile Nachwuchs bekommen haben, machen sich auf in den Regenwald, um nach weiteren ihrer Art zu suchen, werden aber weiterhin von Nigel, ein Vogel der im letzten Film auf der bösen Seite stand, verfolgt. Handlung Blu (Jesse Eisenberg) und Jewel (Anne Hathaway) haben mittlerweile eine Familie gegründet und leben nun mit ihren drei Kindern Tiago, Bia und Carla in Rio. Als die Familie eines Tages in den Nachrichten hört, dass Linda und Tulio wahrscheinlich Spix-Aras im Amazonas aufgespürt haben, beschließt Jewel, den beiden dorthin zu folgen, da sie es vermisst zu einer Gemeinschaft zu gehören und außerdem findet, dass die lieben Kleinen lernen sollten, wie richtige Vögel zu leben. Also machen sie sich, begleitet von Rafael (George Lopez), Nico (Jamie Foxx)und Pedro (will.i.am) auf den Weg, ihre Artgenossen zu finden. So landet die Familie schließlich am Amazonas, einem Ort, der Blu vollkommen fremd ist. Sie werden schließlich von der Spix-Ara-Kolonie gefunden, und Jewel bricht angesichts des Wiedersehens ihres totgeglaubten Vaters Eduardo in Freudentränen aus. Während sich Blus Familie und auch Rafael, Nico und Pedro schnell in der Kolonie einleben, Er ist darum bemüht, sich mit seinen neuen Nachbarn anzufreunden, macht sich jedoch auch Sorgen, dass er Jewel und die Kinder an den Ruf der Wildnis verlieren könnte. Auch ist er nicht gerade erfreut, als Jewels Kindheitsfreund Roberto Jewel den Hof macht. Zwei Dinge stellen jedoch eine noch deutlich größere Gefahr da: Zum Einen sein Schwiegervater, mit dem er auf keinen grünen Zweig kommt und zum anderen Nigel (Jemaine Clement), der einen hinterhältigen Racheplan ausgeheckt hat. Charaktere *Charlie ist ein stummer Ameisenbär und eine Art Handlanger von Nigel. Synchronsprecher Produktion Am 25. Januar 2012 führte Sérgio Mendes als Co-Autor der Associated Presse die Fortsetzung zu dem Film Rio vor mit der Mitteilung "Fox has been talking about (it) and it looks like it's going to happen. We're going to have a meeting I think next week and Carlos is coming to town to tell us the story, and it looks like it's a go." Deadline.com berichtete im April 2012, dass Jesse Eisenberg die Rolle für Blue unterzeichnet hätte und Anne Hathaway für Jewel ebenfalls. Da der Drehbuchautor Don Rhymer wegen eines Kopf-Hals-Karzinom am 28. November 2012 verstarb, setzte Rodrigo Santoro die Produktion trotzdem fort und stellte einen Teaser Trailer am 18. April 2013 auf der CinemaCon vor. Auf der USA Today Seite wurde am 24. September 2013 die Synchronsprecherrollen und die neuen Charaktere vorgestellt, sowie auf Movieplot die deutschen Synchronsprecherrollen. Soundtrack zum Film Zwei Soundtrack CDs werden am 25. März 2014 erwartet. In einer CD, bei der bereits veröffentlich wurde, welche Songs sich abspielen werden, werden die Songs von verschiedenen Sängern aufgelistet und in der anderen John Powells Soundtrack zum Film. Poster Rio2Poster1.jpg Rio2Poster2.jpg Rio2Poster3.jpg Rio2Poster4.jpg Rio2Poster5.jpg Rio2Poster6.jpg Rio2Poster7.jpg Rio2Poster8.jpg Rio2Poster9.jpg Rio2Poster10.png Rio2Poster11.jpg Rio2Poster12.jpg Rio2Poster13.jpg Rio2PosterValentinstag.jpg Trailer thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:2014 Film Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Blue Sky Studio Film